One Doesn't Always Get What They Want
by clydethehedgehog87
Summary: Hey hey! Kari got her first kiss... congrats to Kari! It's not with the person she thought she was in love with though. She has discovered that she is in love with someone else. Officially Yakari woohoo! I'm bad at summaries so just read it!
1. So it begins In love with Koushiro or is...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so DON'T SUE MEEEEE!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter One - The First Crush  
  
  
  
1/28  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe it! I am such a horrible person! I Hikari "angel of light" (yea rite) like my friend Mimi's boyfriend Koushiro. Ohh just thinking about him sends shivers up my spine. Why of all people did I have to fall in love with him? I know I shouldn't be thinking of things like this but I find myself hoping they break up so I can ask him out. I am a horrible friend. I have decided to stop thinking about him and if they do break up I will not ask him out. Although- if he asks me out I won't say no, it's not my fault if he likes me. So anyway Taichi was trying to find out who I like so he could beat him up. If he ever sees this he'll know. Ugh. I hope he doesn't see this.  
  
1/30  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Mimi broke up with Koushiro. It turns out that she has liked my brother, Tai, all along. =D!!! YAY! I asked her if she minded that I liked him. Koushiro of course, not my brother. Our family doesn't believe in incest. She said she doesn't care because she figures that Tai and she will be together forever. HAH! Fat chance but she can dream if she wants. Tai hasn't had a girlfriend last over two weeks! But just as long as she isn't in love with Koushiro I'm happy! But one little problem- does Koushiro like me? O no! I have not thought far into my plan. He always used to flirt with me, but it was always in a 'she's a cute little kid' kinda way. POOPY!!!  
  
2/1  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Valentines Day is approaching! Only two more weeks until the school dance! I hope Koushi asks me! He was over yesterday and he and Taichi were arguing about something, but I couldn't hear what they were arguing about. DAMN THEM! Koushiro seemed to be avoiding me after him and Tai argued. He left early. At lunch Yamato sat with me. We were having fun and talking about who knows what but we were having a lot of fun. It was the brotherly kind of fun. Yamato is really hot. Hmmm.. Wonder why I never realized that before. Whatever. I like Koushiro!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
2/10  
  
I'm so sad! Koushiro hasn't asked me to the dance yet. I thought for sure that he would have asked me by now. I guess that he doesn't like me. There's still some time before the dance but he hasn't even talked to me. Is there something wrong with me? Do I smell? O I dunno what to do. Yamato saw that I was upset so he asked me what was wrong. I told him the story about my crush on Koushiro that has lasted about 3 years. Heh heh. didn't mention that before did I? Well now you know diary. It's not like you're gonna tell anyone. It's not like this will be posted on fanfiction.net for anyone who wants to read it! (A/N Sorry couldn't help it.. Just ignore that last sentence) He told me not to worry. He said maybe Koushiro wasn't the right guy for me anyway. I guess that's its possible that he's right but my three year crush couldn't have been for nothing could it? Who is the right guy for me anyway, that is, if it isn't Koushiro? Have I even met him yet? Will I ever meet him? Oh man all these questions have been racking my brain for two hours. It's 1 a.m. now. Time for me to go to sleep.  
  
2/13  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I think I'm gonna die! Koushiro asked Sora to the dance! WHY?! Why did he have to ask her. That so not fair. I have liked him for much longer than she has and she knows it. She's just going out with him because she is trying to make Taichi jealous. She doesn't even like Koushiro more than a friend. Well now me and Yamato are the only ones who aren't going with someone. Mimi and Tai are going with each other. Sora and Koushiro are going together. Jyou is at medical school. Takeru is going with a new girl in the school. I won't even get to hang out that much with Yama cuz his band is playing at the dance. Why me? I'm gonna look like a loner. My other friends are going to be making out with their boyfriends all night. Sora and Koushiro won't be making out because they just got together, but I don't want to be around them. It will hurt too much. Hopefully Mimi and Tai won't hook up while I'm trying to talk to them. Damn it, damn it, damn it! I love dances usually but this one is going to suck ass! On the bright side! I have this kick ass outfit I'm going to wear to the dance. My school clothes for Valentines Day are a little morbid though. Valentines Day isn't exactly my favorite holiday. Nothing but bad luck on V-day for me. Koushiro has crushed my heart into a million little pieces on this Valentines Day, and Valentines Day hasn't even started yet. I don't even want to think about what tomorrow will be like. Well tomorrow is the dance. I have to get my beauty sleep so I at least look decent tomorrow. Well I'll write after I get home from the dance tomorrow. Oh yea. I think I'm starting to fall in love with Matt now. I'll write tomorrow.  
  
  
  
OK well that's the first chapter. Sorry it's not so great. Please give me some suggestions. If you like it I'll post the next chapter sooner. If you don't I'll post it anyway cuz I like it. =P Ummm btw this is my first fic.. My fics will get better with time and suggestions. PEACE! 


	2. The First Kiss

Disclaimer: heh sorry I still don't own Digimon. If I did Kari and Matt would end up together at the end of 02 and Sora and Tai would end up together also.  
  
A/N Kari is like 14 and Yamato is like 16 or 17.. I kinda just forgot the age diff.. well I am changing it. He's 16 in this. This is very AU (alternate universe) they had Digimon but there are no 02 people in this. they don't exist they never did. ok? Good.. O yea and Kari is a little out of character here. O wellz.  
  
Anywayz.. ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
  
  
Kari's POV  
  
2/14 (before dance)  
  
Well tonight is the dance. I don't know if I should be happy or not. Today people looked at me like I was a freak. heh heh. I wore my black shirt that has a heart on it. Only the heart on my shirt was an actual heart. you know the kind that beats inside the human body. yea well I made my point. I do NOT like Valentines Day! Well a little out of character for me, but people don't realize how much bad luck I have on V-Day. Every year every girl gets asked to be someone's valentine. Every girl that is except for me. The one year I did get asked, the boy ended up moving to America the day before Valentine's Day. I thought my luck was going to change but nope. Guess not. Anywayz I'll write after the dance. Maybe it won't be all that bad. Yamato's only opens the dance. The rest of the entertainment is from a DJ. Tai looks dorkishly happy about going with Mimi. I think he should be with Sora actually. I refuse to hang out with Sora and Koushiro tonight. I'll write later.  
  
2/14 (after dance)  
  
AHHH!!!! HAPPINESS!!! I don't care about Koushiro at all! I am so over him it's not even funny! I am hyperventilating over what happened today! Hee hee I' like a stupid little school girl! HEY! Wait I am a stupid little school girl.. Ok so here's what happened. I was all bored and stuff... well what I said about Koushiro and Sora was very untrue. They were all over each other.. Disgusting... I wet to hang out with Tai and Mimi.. And they weren't as all over each other but still I wanted to tell them to get a room..they were approaching 2nd base veeeery rapidly.. *shudders* grossness.. /I really don't need to see my bro that way. So I went to talk to TK for a while. His date was really nice.. When TK went to the bathroom me and her were chillin on the dance floor. Some guys were asking me to dance with them so I did. Apparently I'm a pretty good dancer. who knew. Well they got boring so I went and sat on some random chair. After a while Yamato came up to me and we were talking about stuff. He mentioned how good my dancing was. I must have blushed so red. My face probably matched the red leather pants I was wearing. So he asked me to dance. We were dancing a lot, pretty much the whole night. I was the only girl he danced with. When we were grinding I heard some girl whisper to her friend about how lucky I was. I was so happy!!! I was really happy when the slow song started though. We were dancing all slow and stuff because that's how you dance to a slow song, and yes I know that is stating the obvious. so yes anyway, we were dancing and he tilted my face towards his and he kissed me! Yes! That's right ladies and gentlemen - Yamato Ishida KISSED ME! Wahoo! Only a few people noticed and you could tell by their gasps. I mean after all, why would Yamato, uber dude kiss me, little Hikari? Heh well he asked me out. YAY! O god I am happy! One little problem - Tai still doesn't know. He's going to find out tomorrow, whether we tell him or not. Every little piece of gossip in my school spreads like wild fire. O well. I kissed Yamato, so I'm happy. Ummm. another little thing. That was my first kiss, =D and let me tell you, it was amazing! Well I also got my 2nd 3rd 4th and 5th kiss tonight. Heh heh I guess you could say I was a little busy tonight. Time for me to go to sleep now.  
  
-Hikari With that she closed her diary and stuck it in the locked metal box under her bed (very private isn't she?)  
  
"Hi Hikari"  
  
Hikari jumped. She hadn't heard her older brother step into the room.  
  
'Uh- Oh I hope he didn't see where I put my diary. well he doesn't have the key.' thought Kari anxiously.  
  
"Hika, I heard you and Yamato were dancing tonight. I hope you weren't having too much fun" Tai said with a certain tone that told Hikari he knew what happened between them.  
  
"Tai cut the crap. I know you heard about us. Just don't hurt him. I...I'm in love with him." Kari confessed  
  
Tai sighed "I won't hurt him; I just don't want you to get hurt. If he does hurt you though, he will be on the floor so fast.." Started Tai but Hikari cut him off.  
  
"Taichi, I wouldn't have it any other way"  
  
"Goodnight Hika, sleep well." Tai walked out of her room and closed the door.  
  
"Whew that was close, me and Yamato's relationship may live to see another day after all. I'm tired" With that she closed her eyes and laid her head down on her pillow and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So! What did you think? Should I end it here? Should I make them face relationship hardships? What, what? Tell me! Review. I hoped you liked it! If you didn't tell me what I need to work on and if I should continue this story or write a new one, or both whatever. I love all input, even flames. Flames don't bother me. But flames that aren't helpful are just stupid and will be made fun of. just warning you. 


End file.
